


Fight Club

by Limes_Parton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fight Club References, Ice Skating, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limes_Parton/pseuds/Limes_Parton
Summary: Stiles has a secret hobby that results in plate sized brusies. The pack wants to know what it is. Otabek is a Sweetheart (and chauffeur) and Yuri Plisetski kicks in doors because… he can?





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Fanfiction i've ever written to completion and published. And the second Fanfiction I've written after an 11 year hiatus… and the first crossover fic. Sooo… that's that.  
> This is not corrected by a beta. I tried my best. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> (Sorry about the tags. I have no clue as to what I'm doing -.-'')

Stiles is such a fixture in everyone’s life’s, that nobody realises that he wasn't there from the very beginning. The Stilinski’s didn't always live in Beacon Hills, John Stilinski hasn't been Sherriff since the USA were established. And nobody realises how often Stiles is gone. That might be because Stiles had just one friend and said friend was Scott. Scott is a nice guy, but he isn't the most observant and he did have a lot of stuff going on in his life.  
But now, Stiles is part of a pack. A pack that consists out of Derek, Peter, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Jackson and, even though he isn't in the know at first, Danny. The problem is that Danny is smart. Him, Stiles and Lydia competing for top spots in their year regularly. And he is observant. So, Stiles isn't surprised that he figures werewolves out. What he is surprised by is Danny sitting on a bench after lacrosse practice, when everybody else is already gone and asks him:  
"Domestic violence or fight club?" And Stiles only has a towel wrapped around his hips and his torso is on display, bruises everywhere. He grits his teeth and tells Danny that it's none of his business. Well, he tells Danny that, if it was fight club, the first rule would be to not talk about the fight club, so there it is. But what he means comes across. Danny doesn't let it go though.  
„When Jackson was evasive like that, he was a Kanima being controlled by someone else. So please, tell me that you don't turn into a murder lizard." Stiles laughs a genuine laugh and promises Danny that what he is and what he does does not involve turning into a lizard.  
„In fact, what I do has nothing to do with the supernatural, or the pack, or Beacon Hills or whatever. I have a hobby. And sometimes, like lacrosse playing, a hobby like that can result in bruises."  
Danny seems relived and more terrified at the same time. Stiles can't help that, because he has fought so hard to keep his life separate, he won't let it get fucked up just because Danny was curious. Danny grabs one edge of the towel and drags Stiles to him to give him a seriously hot kiss while groping his ass.  
“You are fascinating.” He says and leaves a flustered Stiles behind, water occasionally dripping from one strand of stiles towel spiked hair. 

\----

Life has settled down. The nemeton is content, no supernatural bullshit has been going on, Scott, Lydia and Peter have resolved most of their issues and Derek is building a pack house were all of them can stay, together. But all of them are a little bit on edge, because Danny is on edge. One night, when they are all hanging out at Derek’s, Peter confronts him.  
„You seem nervous. Is there something we could help you with? “ Danny says no, but everybody heard his heartrate and now, everybody is starring at him. Nobody prods directly, but after the very awkward, silent dinner of everybody looking at Danny every now and again, he caves.  
„Stiles has a secret. I don't know what it is. I’ve been unable to figure it out and it's been driving me crazy. “  
Everyone gathers around on the Couch group in front of the TV. Lydia asks him what he means, and he sighs. It's hard to explain.  
„He just, I know something is going on but I don’t know what… “  
He explains how he noticed Stiles missing school, that Stiles always showered before or after everyone else and how he was the only one who still had a T-shirt on if they were swimming and suddenly, Scott stands, face red.  
„I've- I’ve got to go. “And he tries to run but Peter grabs the back of his neck like Scott is an actual puppy. „Scott, I think you have something to tell us. “Scott sits down, red in the face and says nothing. Everybody stares at him.  
„I, eh, I don't know if that's the secret Danny means, but the shower and the T-shirt thing… it might be because of… his penis. “ Scotts head is so red, Danny thinks it might explode at any moment.  
Lydia raises her eyebrow. „His penis? “, she asks with a certain demand and incredulity in her voice.  
Scott can't look into anyone’s eyes and just stares on the floor. Jackson, unsurprisingly, is the one who flips.   
„What about Stilinskis dick? Is it green? Has ridges? What?“  
Scott’s ears turn red too.  
„It's big. Unusually so.“  
Everyone stares and Derek looks like this conversation is the worst thing he has ever had to do in his life. „Eh, no, I don't think that’s the secret I meant, unless his dick is abusing him and leaving plate sized bruises on his hips. “ The awkwardness dissolves somewhat and everybody manages to look at him. He continues:  
„ I waited for Stiles in the locker room after practice because I knew he would shower after everyone else. I wanted to ask him why he misses school so often and where he vanishes too after school. But when he came out of the shower in just a towel… his feet looked bad and his torso and hips were a purple green canvas with black and skin coloured patches in between… “.  
Everyone looks surprised until Jackson is his usual, douchy self and snorts out: „Of course Stilinski looks like that. He couldn't catch a ball to save his life. So, what if he gets pelted in practice? “. Jackson is reliable like that. Looking good on his mind and lacrosse in his heart. Danny shakes his head.  
„No, these bruises didn't look like he was tackled or didn't catch a ball. And his feet had bloody scrapes where the skin was gone. That has nothing to do with practice. “  
They are all worried and all want to talk with Stiles and want to help but nobody has any idea, not even Scott. So, they leave it be for the evening and decide to question Stiles later. 

\----

‚Later‘ turns out to be much later than anyone expected because Stiles misses the next few days of school. Nobody noticed before, or they noticed but didn’t think consciously about it, but now that it has been pointed out to them, all of them are aware that Stiles isn’t there. Lydia approaches Coach in econ about it, telling him that she is worried about Stiles missing school. Coach seems irritated.  
„Bilinski is doing his *thing*. You can bring him his makeup work. “  
And with that, Coach stomps off and leaves a confused Lydia in his wake. The others question the teachers to, but nobody says anything. Till Boyd has the frighteningly brilliant idea to ask Harris. „Stilinski tries to see if I would talk, isn't he? “, sneers Harris. „Well, you can tell Mr Stilinski that I'm not stupid. “  
When Stiles does show up to the pack meeting on Saturday, things are tense. Stiles, unlike most of the other pack members, is very sensitive to social norms and practices and it takes less than two minutes till he asks: „What’s up? “, and when nobody answers; „Seriously, what got your panties in a twist?“  
Nobody wants to ask, including Danny, because he already asked and someone else has to this time. Peter comes to the rescue. „Apparently, Scott is under the illusion that your penis is… above average in size. “ Stiles flushes and rounds on Scott. „What the fuck dude?! You swore you would never tell anyone! “  
Scott is equally impressively embarrassed. „Danny thought you had a dangerous secret and were avoiding showering with anyone else…so I thought that you might be body conscious … “. Scott falters and stops.  
Stiles flush recedes. „You told them about fight club, didn't you? “, he asks Danny. Danny nods. Stiles sits down, somewhat defeated. „I have a hobby. “The others stare at him. Derek drawls: „Mixed Martial Arts? “Stiles shrugs noncommittally.  
„Everyone has their thing besides the pack. Scott goes to Deaton, Derek vanishes for days without explanation, Lydia has her spa weekends for herself and I have my thing. “  
Everyone notices the defensiveness but for now, they stop pressing and Lydia starts to organise their pizza order. 

\----

But what Stiles is doing is nagging at everyone. Especially because he doesn't hide his injuries anymore.  
Even Greenberg notices and comments: „You really are to clumsy to live Stilinski.“ The pack is worried and Scott and Lydia try repeatedly to wheedle out of Stiles what exactly his hobby entails. Stiles distances himself from them more and more. Peter steps in and tells everyone to stop pushing Stiles on the issue because he can feel the packbond to Stiles lessen.  
Everything comes to a halt when a badass guy on a black Harley stands in front of the school one day. Stiles gaze homes in on him and he takes off like a shot. The guy doesn’t take off his glasses but places the helmet he had been holding behind him on the bike and greets Stiles with: “Stiles.”. And Stiles screeches “Beka!” and flings himself into the guys arms. The guy hugs Stiles for a couple of moments, looking over Stiles’ shoulder at his friends, then plonks the helmet on Stiles head. “Come on, we don’t want the Russians to be angry.” Stiles laughs. “Yuri likes my sarcasm too much to throw his knifeshoes. ”  
The pack members still going to school, so everyone except Derek and Peter, are the only ones who hear the whole conversation, because the engine roars and Stiles, his arms wrapped around the black-haired guy driving the Harley, drives off. Isaac looks at the others with wide eyes and mouths ‘RUSSIANS’ and ‘ KNIFESHOES’ in that way that tells the others that Isaac can’t decide on how he feels. Excited and terrified, maybe. In typical high school fashion, everyone is very impressed by Stiles and his supposed boyfriend and Stiles popularity skyrockets. Danny smells jealous for the next couple of hours. 

\----

In response to Stiles exit that day, Scott sends out a mass text and the pack descends on his house. It’s friday night and the packmembers that have parents tell them they are going to a friends house for a sleep over. They eat an enormous amount of stew Peter prepares and then congregate in the living room, where Melissa McCall finds them three hours later when she comes home from her shift.  
Scott reheats stew for his mom while she gets out of her scrubs and Lydia sets the table for her. Melissa thanks them and Scott returns to the living room. Lydia stays, shifting uncomfortably, or rather, she pretends to, because Lydia never feels uncomfortable.  
“Mrs McCall, do you know about Stiles hobby?”  
Melissa sets her spoon down in her bowl and puts the piece of Baguette aside to give Lydia a long look. “Yes, I do.” The livingroom goes quiet and several wolves barge into the kitchen seconds later.  
They all stare at her and Lydia sits down opposite her. “Would you tell us?”  
The whole pack is now assembled around the kitchen table and looks at Melissa. The later bites her lip. “Why do you want to know?”  
Lydia explains Danny noticing Stiles missing often, Danny seeing Stiles’ body bruised and battered and the talks they had with Stiles. Melissa shakes her head.  
“If Stiles hasn’t told you, then I won’t either.”  
The pack looks crestfallen.  
“But…”, everyone perks up “…I can tell you some things around it, that might alleviate some of your concerns.” Everyone settles in, listening. “Stiles got into the sport partly because of his mom…”, several pack members suck in a breath and Melissa nods, as if she know exactly what they are thinking “…and he has been training for years. Since he is six, I believe. When his mother died when he was ten, he eradicated the sport from his life because it made his dad sad to see him doing it. At least, that’s what he told me when I asked.” Melissa smiles and gets a little teary eyed. “Everyone knew how much he loved it, and me and the librarian, Mrs Franken, drove him there secretly. When he got older he got better at it he gained… notoriety, in a sense. They had a lawyer draw up non-disclosure agreements for every teacher at school and for the ones of us who are in the know. Everything about it is perfectly normal.” She looks at the five wolves on her kitchen floor and recognises them as Derek, Isaac, Scott, Erica and Boyd. “Well, mostly normal.”  
Peter has one eyebrow raised. “Notoriety?” Melissa grins. “Would you like Adrian Harris to give interviews about how much a failure you are? The sport isn’t front page news, but still, Stiles shouldn’t have to go through stuff like this.”  
Lydia asks some more questions, but Melissa eats, smiles and doesn’t answer. 

\----

Stiles obviously knows about the talk when he comes to the pack meeting on sunday. He doesn’t greet them when he slides the door to Dereks apartment open.  
“I heard you asked Melissa some questions….” He lets that hang and comes fully into the room.  
“If you can’t let this go, I’ll go.” Scott and Derek suck in a breath. Isaac looks like someone ripped his heart out. Stiles turns to go, but Peter is faster and slams the door shut before Stiles can leave through it.  
“We will try to not ask again, but please understand that this difficult for us. The wolf inside wants you safe, protected and unhurt. Seeing and feeling you hurt brings our instincts to the forefront.”  
Stiles leans his head to one side, thinking. “Well, it was nice knowing you.” Peter looks stunned. “Stiles, what-“, but Stiles sticks his hands in his pockets and moves closer to Peter and the door behind him. “I’m not giving this up and if you can’t stand it, that’s your problem. So I expect you to stay away.” And with that, he fakes a right and Peter goes for him, but Stiles triples left and dances around Peter as if he was a prima ballerina and Peter not a supernaturally fast predator. He opens the door and is out before the others can reach him.  
Several people exchange stunned glances till Jackson, of course, brings all of their thoughts to one point. “Since when is clumsy Stilinski that gracefull?”

\----

Stiles thinks that he should just have told the pack what he is doing, but deep down, he enjoys driving them crazy. There are plenty of reasons why he keeps this secret, and that is not even in the top ten, but it amuses him. Other reasons, like him wanting to have something for himself, having a space where he isn’t the fragile human Stiles, the lowest ranking member of the pack, but being Mieczyslaw S., internationally known figure skater. He knows that his dad watches the competitions and sometimes even comes with him to the competitions, but he also knows that his dad sees it as a bittersweet emotional turmoil. He doesn’t want to his father to be sad because his sons hobby is rubbed into his face constantly. That he is bisexual and the sport is seen as something feminine is also a much better reason then to be amused, but there it is.  
Anyway, Stiles concentrates on the road to the airport where Otabek, Victor, Yuri and Yuuri are waiting for him. He knows that the car trailing him is Allisons, but he doesn’t drive any faster. He parks his car in the week-long parking area he has booked beforehand when he arrives at the airport. He isn’t under the illusion that he has lost his friends, even though he can’t see them anymore. They have parked somewhere else, probably, and are following his scent from a safe distance. He puts on his sunglasses, plugs his headphones in his phone, starts a soundtrack and puts on the jacket with the US flag, some sponsorships and the sign from the International Skating Committee. Armed like that, he takes his bags and locks his car.  
He goes through check in fast to escape his pack and finds everyone huddled together on one of the benches. He sits down next to Yuuri and the older Japanese guy hooks and arm around his shoulders.   
“Why are you looking so sad Stiles?” Stiles should have known that Yuuris concern would win over anything else. He sighs and puts his head in his hands.   
“My friends have been following me.”   
Yuri snorts and Victor smiles his usually sunny smile.   
“Why don’t you bring them around to the rink some day? They could see you train, and you could impress that guy you like with a triple axel. Maybe even the quadruple, if you finally train enough.”   
Of course, Victor would say that. All of the bruises that had put the pack on his track in the first place where from falling down because he didn’t manage to land that one properly. Yuuri apparently has had his brains sexed out by Victor, because he jumps on the bandwagon.   
“You could have your own personal cheer squad; wouldn’t that be nice?” Yuri, Stiles and even Otabek look at him alarmed.   
“Like Yuri’s Angels? I think the fuck not.”   
Yuri nods so hard, his customary hoody hood flaps down from his head. “Really pig, that’s the worst idea you had since marrying that idiot.” He points a thumb in Victors direction. And just like that, the two married lovebirds fall into each other’s eyes, pining with Yuri between them, lost to the world. Yuri looks so disgusted that Otabek stands up and offers him his hand.   
“Let’s get everyone a coffee.” Yuri smiles up at Otabek as if he was an angel descended from heaven. Stiles wants to throw himself out of the window. All of this is too disgustingly sweet for him. Just like Allison and Scott. He could open a club for people whos friends have a ‘love-for-the-ages-romance’-relationship. A small girl walks up to him with a glittering notebook and a glittering pen pressed to her chest nervously.   
“Hello Mr. Mieczyslaw. I’m a huge fan, could you sign this for me?” Stiles smiles. The words sound rehearsed, like she was to nervous and had repeated what she wanted to say to him over and over. He holds out his hand for the pen and book.  
“Sure thing sweety. Do you want me to write a short note or your name too?” The girl blushes and shows him the two bookmarkers. “This is my autograph page and this is the poesy part. You can write a quote or something there. That would be very nice.”   
She ducks her head and fiddles with her hands. She signs his name on the autograph page where he spots Victors and Yuuris signatures. He doodles a small chibi-manga version of himself, both arms up and a banner stretching overhead, held up by his cartoon-self.   
“What’s your name sweety?” She tells him her name is Lori and he scribbles ‘Lori for the win’ in the banner. “There you go. Have fun watching the cup.”, she is clearly embarrassed and excited to see what he drew, so she fumbles through her goodbyes and runs back to her mother. Her mother stand at a pillar a bit away, watching over her daughter. She smiles at him when she catches him looking. He smiles back. Behind him, Victor sighs.   
“I wish my sweet Yurachka would show the world his sensitive side like you do.” Stiles nearly falls out of his chair with his fumbling. “I’m not ‘sensitive’, I was merely being nice to a little girl!” Yuuri smiles at him knowingly, the bastard. “And the chibi was just you being nice.” Stiles blushes, he can feel it. Yuri and Otabek return with a coffee for each and Stiles tries to drown himself and/or his sorrows in the paper cup. 

\----

On the other side of the glass panels separating he waiting area, behind a group of potted plants huddle Allison, Lydia, Erica, Scott and Isaac. Allison and Lydia look at the werewolves expectantly.  
Isaac looks with big eyes at the two non-werewolves and says “Stiles has fans! A little girl asked for his autograph.”  
Erica tells the girls all that could be overheard, which are only bits and pieces because of the announcements and the general airport noise.  
Lydia pieces together every bit of conversation the wolves could catch and writes them down in an actual notebook. They are back in the car and have been driving for half an hour when she concludes:   
“As far as I understand, he knows we have been following him and his friend told him to impress someone, the other one said something about squad and Angels and pigs marrying.”   
Lydia looks disgusted at her notebook in frustration. With NDAs and ‘notoriety’ in play, she suspects that Stiles is famous in certain circles. Famous people should be easy to find! Why isn’t Stiles?  
“Maybe he said Angeles, like Los Angeles? I mean, flying from LAX, that might have been a topic?” Asks Allison, but Erica and Isaac shake their heads. The two wolves are sure that he said Angels. Lydia starts googling for all of the athletic competitions taking place this weekend and gets frustrated again. She didn’t realise that it was season for a whole lot of sports and she can’t narrow it down because they don’t know which flight Stiles took. Several flights were being called when he and his friends got up, two inside of the US, three internationals. Without further information, they are stumped. Peter laughs in their faces when they come home disappointedly. 

\----

Danny is standing in front of Stiles’ door, a blush decorating the apples of his cheeks and a little bridge over his nose. He looks at Stiles up from under his lashes and asks if he can come in. Stiles lets him. “Soo….” says Stiles, making himself and Danny a Tea.  
Danny doesn’t really look at him. Stiles stares at him a bit, till the kettle has boiled the water and he pours it over the bags in the two mugs. He places one of the mugs in front of Danny and the other one in front of the place he sits down at. He pushes a saucer between them for the teabags. The two push the teabags around with spoons and remain silent. Stiles fishes his teabag out first, half a minute later Danny does so too. Danny clears his throat.   
“So… I might have done something I shouldn’t have done.” Stiles looks up from the tea to him, weary but remaining silent. “I might have hacked your school records to find out your real name. I figured that, if you take part in competitions, you weren’t going in as Stiles Stilinski, rather your real first name and ‘S.’ to protect your identity somewhat.” The blush that he had come in with had subsided but came back with full force now. “And then I googled you.”  
Stiles lets out a breath. He knew that sooner or later one of the packmembers would figure it out. “And what did you find?”  
Danny’s gaze flickers to Stiles and back to his tea. It takes a moment or two till he has collected himself, but some switch flicks and Danny sits up, looking at him, straight in Stiles eyes and he says: “A very hot video of you figure skating. To sexy tango music.”  
Stiles is surprised, but what really surprises him is Danny getting up, straddling him and kissing him. Dannys lips press against his and a tongue flicks out between them, over Stiles bottom lip, asking for entrance. Stiles opens his mouth and their tongues slide against each other.   
Danny is a good kisser, if they kissed more often and they knew each other’s preferences, he would probably be fantastic. When they come up for air, the two are semi-hard and their members are pressing slightly together. Stiles hands are on Danny’s hips, beneath his shirt and Danny has one hand wrapped around Stiles’ neck and his other one buried in his hair. Danny licks his lips, not in a sexy, enticing way, more in a checking way. Then he presses his forehead to Stiles’ and closes his eyes.  
“You are amazing Stiles. And I love you. And I’ve been turned on since I saw you doing that Eros-tribute to your trainers. That’s so hot.”  
Stiles stands up, Danny wrapping his legs around him with a surprised squeal and Stiles starts climbing the stairs to his room with his hands on Danny’s arse, holding him up.  
“That’s just my performance on ice. You should see my stretching routine beforehand…”

\----

Stiles, in his usual dorky fashion, hasn’t told anyone that his boyfriend has figured out his big secret. Therefore, he shouldn’t be surprised that someone from his non-supernatural pack takes matters into their hands.  
Yuri Plisetsky is sick off all the teenage angst surrounding him. He is Russian, he doesn’t have time for this emotional bullshit. He will deal with this, even if he has to walk into one of the infamous ‘American High School Locker Rooms’. If films are true, everyone has sex, drugdeals and fatal encounters here. So he kicks the door to the locker room open the afraid freshman had shown him and lets out a string of Russian course words. Everyone freezes except for Stiles who continues to dress himself.   
Yuri concludes his rant: “….and you’re buying tonight, asshole! ‘cause of you and Yuuri the poledancing is all over youtube.”   
Stiles is dressed and saunters over to him. “Oh please murder kitten, as if seeing Bekas fine ass swinging from a pole is such a hardship.” Yuri kicks him in the lower back, through the door. Stiles laughs at him.   
Yuri takes a cigarette in his mouth and turns around, looking at Danny. “You, bodyshot plank, with me.”   
Stiles sticks his head through the door. “Hands off Yuri, I saw him first.” Yuri jangles something unsavoury in russian and Stiles blows him a kiss. Danny tugs his T-shirt over his head and shrugs at Scotts and Isaacs questioning looks. “I figured the fight club passphrase out.”, and leaves.  
The others will know soon enough, but for now, Danny wants to have Stiles just for himself. Seeing him swirl on the ice and seeing his whole body flexing, that isn’t something he wants to share with the pack yet. It seems to intimate.  
He isn’t surprised to see Otabek Altin sitting in the drivers seat of a sleek black Mercedes Limousine. Yuri hops into the co-drivers seat and gives him a resounding kiss on the cheek. “  
At the rink, he meets Yuris, Otabeks and Stiles trainers, Yuuri and Victor. Victor introduces himself and Yuuri as Yuri’s and Stiles Skating dads and Otabek as the son in law. When all three of the skaters have warmed up and are on ice, Danny asks Yuuri about the pole dancing comment Yuri made. Victor appears from nowhere with his phone in his hands and proceeds to show Danny videos and pictures of drunk, sexy, naked skaters pole dancing.  
“Stiles mother was a ballerina, ballet can be a very good training for controlled movements. When his mom died, he didn’t want to do ballet anymore, so he searched for alternatives and settled on pole dancing.”  
Danny looks at Stiles, hanging upside down from a pole, just boxer briefs on, his legs wrapped around the glinting steel and smiles.


End file.
